There have been many prior art machines used to score or grade test answer sheets. Illustrative of one such machine is U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,439 in which the test sheets are fed into the machine which reads the sheets and performs a number of different storage, scoring, and printing functions resulting in a machine that is quite expensive to purchase, for example. Another problem is that a start of test control mark with the motor running constantly is employed in such machine. As far as known, other readers of test sheets employ batch processing which limits their flexibility.
In particular, teachers need inexpensive reliable detector apparatus to deliver the data or marks from a test sheet directly into a personal computer in the classroom which has a grade book software installed therein. Also, the prior art machines are incapable of grading customized tests directed to various students in the same class. The prior art machines are large and not designed for individual use by teachers in their classrooms.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved optical data detecting apparatus and method. Additional objects are to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art. Another object is to provide such apparatus which integrates with existing computers in the classrooms. A further object is the provision of such an apparatus which can be used to scan printed paper sheets and/or photocopied paper sheets and/or reusable plastic sheets.